1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for coupling a towing vehicle to a towed vehicle such as a trailer or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, coupling devices of the above type comprise a ball member connected to the towing vehicle and a socket member connected to the towed vehicle. It is necessary to precisely align the ball and the socket with each other in order to effect coupling. Although this may be easily accomplished when coupling a lightweight trailer or the like to a towing vehicle, where the towed vehicle can be easily maneuvered into position, it requires strenuous exertion to manually maneuver a relatively heavy towed vehicle to accurately align the socket with the ball for coupling. Although the towing vehicle can be maneuvered into position under power to effect such coupling when the towed vehicle is stationary, the driver normally can not see the ball and socket members while controlling the towing vehicle and thus must generally proceed by trial and error until proper alignment is made.